


Bad Habits

by regulxs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulxs/pseuds/regulxs
Summary: Where Regulus Black attends a House of Prostitution every night just to see Barty, the only boy in the house who does shows with dance numbers. He being the son of the owner of the establishment and he is not allowed to get involved with his mother's clients.[portuguese and english version is available on Wattpad]• All Rights Reserved © 2020 by regulxs
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr./Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Bad Habits

When Mr. Black parked with his car in front of the Red Light House, some of the women who worked on the spot instantly came over to welcome him, wearing strapless dresses that fell extremely tight on his body and differed only in coloring, while the brunette on the left who removed the man's cape was wine red, the one on the right who lit the cigar on his lips was emerald green.  
They were definitely very pretty ladies and it certainly made many men crazy with their beauty and boldness, but there was something that didn't make them that interesting to Mr. Black. What? You ask me and I say just to go back to the beginning of the sentence. They were ladies.  
And let's say that Mr. Black felt a certain aversion to the opposite sex.

\- And the boy? - Asked close to the ear of the blonde who, with the arm linked with the man with incredibly black hair, guided him, as usual the best table in the establishment and that offered the best view to the stage in the center of the place.

The blonde woman smiled together with the brunette, both without showing much humor, as if they did not believe that, even in the company of the two most beautiful and coveted girls in the brothel, the man beside her was questioning Bartemius, the only boy in the house. who, being the son of the brothel owner, only performed with dance numbers every night, but who was not allowed to do anything with clients other than to show off his beautiful young body. This made men much older than Black, who held the title "Lord" just because he belonged to one of England's wealthiest and most influential families out of respect, go wild.  
Soon, the boy was practically untouchable.

Desired by many, including Black, but never touched by anyone. Nobody.

\- He's in his quarters, sir, – the woman replied in the middle of a forced smile that looked more like a grimace of vomit, and Black's face, at the height of his twenty-three, immediately lit up.

Black, even though he was of age, had beautiful and youthful features like those of a child who had just been born - the lack of a beard was a key point that supported this image. He was one of the most loyal and well-known patrons of the place, since he was there almost every night without fail and never took anyone to one of the rooms or even asked for assistance from one of Mrs. Crouch's ladies.  
Black just showed up, waited for the boy's show who didn't even know his name and as soon as it was over, he left to go home. It was curious and many people commented on it, but Black didn't care at all.  
He was judged enough by his family at home, and then he felt free to act as he wished and of course, to admire the brown-haired boy who danced beautifully, involving everyone with his perfectly accurate movements every night. Being the owner of all Black's attention.

\- And your show? When will it be? - The boy found himself asking again, when he sat down at the table that he was used to always keeping reserved for himself.

\- At the same time as always, I believe, sir - the blonde then leaned over to get a glass of brandy for a Black who was now well accommodated and unconsciously played with the green flower on the lapel of his black jacket, with a half smile shaping his lips as soon as she heard the woman's response.

The same one that, after checking if the man had been well taken care of - his boss would be a beast if he received any complaints - finally he left, leaving Black alone and thoughtful. Cutting the edge of the glass in your hand with the tip of your thumb, looking forward to the moment of the show. Yearning to see the boy.

Across the stage, at the back where the thick curtains prevented anyone on the other side from viewing what was going on there, Barty shook his head in frustration with himself. Her hands were on her waist, marked under that black lycra outfit that highlighted every curve of her body, facing her own image in the huge mirror in front of her.  
He felt tired from training all afternoon for that show and even after making several changes he still felt he was not good enough.

\- Fifteen minutes, son. - His mother appeared in the passage that led to one of the rooms of the residence, the part that the clients could not enter without a permission, with a wide smile on the lips for their only son.

\- Mom, I look terrible today. I can't do anything without making a mistake and those clothes don't fit me well... - The boy poured, receiving a loving smile from the older woman who strode up to where the boy was.

\- You are great at what you do, my son. And it looks handsome, as always... - The mother stroked his cheeks, adjusting the boy's smooth bangs to the side, facilitating the visibility of his bright blue eyes, which he had inherited from herself.

The young man sighed in exhaustion, trying to fix the words of the elder in his mind and increase his confidence. It seemed to work, as he had remained calm until it was time to enter the stage. The music he chose was slow and his metal mast was already positioned in the middle of the stage, which was only a few inches taller than the normal floor.  
Like all of his performances, men of all ages were seated in their seats with their full attention on the boy who moved with impressive lightness, with his feet practically sliding from side to side on the floor.  
His body was flexible and his movements were captivating, making anyone who saw him in action once, unable to look away.

At the end of the show, several flowers of all types and colors were thrown on the stage, at the feet of Barty, who bowed in a quick bow of thanks and took one of the roses to take with him.  
The boy only managed to sigh in relief when he crossed the curtain, leaving his rehearsal room again, squeezing the stem of the white rose he had chosen as a souvenir of that show between his fingers.

It was not an easy job, but he felt he needed to help his mother in some way.  
But his life was not always like this. There was a time when his parents had decent jobs and he was concerned with nothing more than preparing to move, since he was going to start a course at London dance college.  
But everything changed when his father lost his life in a car accident, leaving his mother and him debts that could not be paid.  
It was then that his mother had the brightest idea that had changed their lives forever.

Bartemius understood that it was not a legal service, but that was the way his mother had found to get what was left of her family out of the mud. And there was not much he could do if he didn't help as he could.

\- Mom, I'm going to have a drink downstairs... - Bartemius warned his mother to hear from wherever she was, already wearing her light blue jeans and black sleeved blouse, under her jeans jacket.

He left the stage passage he had used before, going down a short flight of stairs to the corner and going out towards the counter to order a drink.  
Without imagining that Black, from where he sat at the table that offered the best view of the stage, would be looking at him.  
The brunette didn't think when he started walking towards the bar, leaning against the counter right next to the brown-haired boy, thinking about how he would start a conversation with him. For days he felt that just seeing him on stage as a spectator was no longer enough and that he needed to talk to him. Knowing what his voice sounded like. Who knows, maybe even discovering your name since it was never revealed to you when you asked.

But Black was not the only one with the attention on Barty, since it did not take even half a second and a large man, much bigger than the young dancer, approached from behind and was already touching him as if they were intimate for that.

\- I'm sorry man, but I don't do that... - Barty pushed the man by the chest, but to no avail, he approached again and touched the smaller one in the waist, pulling him against his body.

Black watched everything by his side, feeling his blood boil as he felt something very similar to jealousy. But how could he, if he didn't even know the name of the dancer boy?

\- Ah, you will deny that you like this, baby...? - The man blew trying to grab him, but Barty tried to push him away as he could, but the man was much stronger and bigger than him, so his attempts were useless.

Until he felt an arm intervene between his body and that of the man, and a boy almost as young as he stood in front of him, facing the man who was at the same height as him.

\- Sorry sir, but I think he said he doesn't do that. - the boy said, indicating Barty behind his body with a nod.

The man opened his mouth a few times, as if he were about to retort something, but gave up and forced his feet to drag himself out of there immediately.  
As soon as the man disappeared into the crowd, Black turned to the boy, trying to check if everything was okay with him.

\- Did you hurt yourself? - He wanted to know, fixing his gaze on the very blue eyes that the smallest had, taking longer than enough there.

\- No thank you very much. What's wrong with these people? - The boy sighed in frustration, turning to pick up the drink that had been placed in front of him on the counter, while Black tried to memorize the sound of his voice, which was low and sweet, never to forget.

\- These guys are really disgusting. They respect no one. - Black blew, feeling a lump forming in his throat for not being very different from the other guy, since the first opportunity that came had come talk to the boy.

Suddenly, he felt bad about it and wanted to turn around to get out of there and leave him alone. He even turned on his heels to to do so, but before he took the first step to start walking away, he heard a voice calling to him and had to turn to look at him again:

\- Sorry, can I at least buy you a drink to thank? The dancing boy shrugged, as if he wanted nothing, and Black had to restrain himself from opening the biggest smile in the world.

\- I... Of course. - surrendered.

Blinking stunned, the brunette approached again and the dancer smiled at him, who felt the muscles in his body paralyze.

\- My name is Barty. - He spoke looking sideways, as if he was checking if someone besides Black would be listening to him.

\- I'm Black, Regulus Black. - The brunette picked up the glass of drink on the counter, which Barty had asked for himself - To you - and then he lifted the glass in the air with the proposal of toast that left the smallest at least intrigued, and turned in one swallow.

\- 'Kay. - Barty repeated his gesture, making a face at the end of the drink and making Regulus smile. - Shall we go for a walk? - The boy suddenly called and Regulus frowned in his direction, in confusion.

\- Can you go out like that? - He asked alarmed, already following him towards the exit of the establishment.

\- Not really, I'm a prisoner. - The boy snapped quickly, laughing out loud at the face the older man had made. - Why, I'm just kidding. But yes, I can leave. I just can't do anything with my mom's clients, you know, in exchange for money... She would never allow that. - The shorter hummed as the wind from the street hit their bodies hard.

Regulus walked side by side with him, with a puzzled look and refrained from asking any more questions, while a few cars passed by quickly, illuminating their bodies with the yellow light of the headlights.

\- How does it feel to be part of all this? - Regulus released suddenly, when they stopped in an empty square, sitting on a wooden bench and looking at the garden in front of him.

\- It's not as bad as it looks. It has its bad points, but it also has the good ones... - The boy adjusted the brown fringe to the side with the tips of his fingers and Regulus could not look away anymore.

\- Like for example...?

\- The fact that I love to dance. That is a good point. Definitely. - The boy's blue eyes shone when he mentioned his great passion: dance. - But what happened before you showed up tonight, with that man, that's pretty bad. I am harassed all the time... - the boy declared and Regulus closed his hands in fists, pulling in the air hard.

\- I'm so sorry. - Regulus said sincerely.

\- Nah, it's okay. I am fit for that. And as long as there are brave gentlemen like you to defend me, I'll be fine... - The little one joked, pushing Regulus by the shoulders and making the bigger boy smile without grace.

Nobody had ever treated him like this, in such a light and spontaneous way. No one had ever made him feel so good about himself, as the young dancer beside him did.  
Their eyes met. For a few moments, the blue stuck in the gray was all that mattered.

\- You are so beautiful. - That's what he said in response, some time later, without taking his eyes off Barty who held his breath when Regulus made a quick mention of opening his mouth to continue, but hesitated and ended up not doing so.

\- AND...? - Barty encouraged him to finish, lifting his chin and running his tongue nervously over his lips.

\- I wanted to go out with you.

He exhaled heavily, as if he had been holding that question for a long time, and he really was.  
Regulus raised his hand, along with a request to touch his hair, which Bartemius only granted a few minutes later, when he found that he was reliable enough, with a simple nod.

Black's hands, in turn, became entangled between the strands of Barty's brown hair, occasionally giving light tugs from side to side.  
Barty continued to stare at him, not having the courage to look away while the taller kept his hands close like that, because, like it or not, he was still a stranger to Barty. Which immediately made him almost as threatening as anyone else.  
Almost... If the boy wasn't able to feel, through that simple touch, so simple and soft, that the last thing the biggest wanted to do with him was to hurt him. In some completely strange and inexplicable way, Barty knew that Regulus would never harm him.

He just... felt it.

\- ...But I understand that your mother does not allow, everything is fine. - Black continued, looking away and moving his hand away as fast as when he approached, passing the tip of his thumb over his lips thoughtfully.

Barty jumped up, looking at Regulus with a half smile and slightly narrowed eyes, as if he had made a great discovery.

\- Wait, wait - The smaller boy raised his hands to gesture, attracting the brunette's attention to him, before continuing. - I can't stay with my mom's clients in change money, but if you... - The boy pondered for a moment, biting his lips in embarrassment.

Regulus's brow furrowed immediately.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- I don't want your money. - He countered quickly. - So... if you're, uh, willing to go out with me like a normal person. I don't see any problems, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't either. - The shorter boy shrugged, with that damned smile still playing on his lips and making Regulus stand there. He had a very beautiful smile, that was undeniable.

\- Would you really go? - Regulus asked, incredulous about what Barty had just said, since he thought so much about the boy in front of him that he would not be surprised if it was just the result of his fertile imagination. Very fertile.

\- Yeah, I don't see why not.

The brunette jumped up too, stopping beside Barty as if he had won the lottery, looking at him with his mouth ajar and gray eyes shining brightly as he reflected the yellow light of the pole.  
Barty smiled at the boy, lost himself for a few minutes in the brunette's genuine beauty. He dressed like a perfect prince, taken directly from Disney films and his movements were worthy of a nobleman.  
He was gentle and sweet, and for some reason that had attracted Bartemius' curiosity and interest.

\- Do you want to go now? - Regulus crossed or arms at chest level, swinging his feet as if kicking the air and looking down to face his movements.

\- I don't see why not... - Barty repeated and ran the tip of his tongue over his lips quickly, feeling his chest heating up in a completely new way. He had never felt this way with anyone before. Not even with the boys who he had slept a few times.

\- Do you have a preference for a place? – Regulus scratched the back of his head, smiling dumbly as if he still didn't believe it was real.

\- Surprise me. - Barty hummed, watching as Regulus raised his hand towards him, as if asking for his hand to guide him and he, without hesitating any longer, just accepted.

An electric current was passed through their bodies through that touch, making the two boys smile and look away because they were both flushed.  
Barty allowed himself to be guided by Regulus, walking for a few blocks without knowing for sure where he was going and without letting go of his hands for even a second, feeling totally safe and comfortable beside him.  
When they stopped walking, they were at the entrance to a very busy and colorful Amusement Park. The smell of food invaded the boys' system, making a confused but perfect mix with the screams of horror and amusement that people in the most extreme toys continuously let out.

\- My goodness, Regulus! This is awesome! - Barty exclaimed excitedly, looking as many places as he could in a short time, smiling like a child delighted with everything he saw and Regulus bit his lower lip, enjoying how his name was in the voice of the shorter.

\- Which toy wants to go first? - Black wanted to know as they approached a booth where they sold tickets to enter each toy separately.

\- I'm afraid of heights... - The smaller said in warning.

\- Two tickets to the Ferris Wheel, please. - That's what Black said to the man at the reception, who quickly bent down to pick up the required tickets.

\- WHAT?? - Barty thundered, joining the two eyebrows in the direction of the brunette who smiled as if he had done nothing. - Reg, I just said I'm afraid of heights...

\- I'll hold you. - Regulus countered not a second later, looking into the boy's eyes to give him confidence. - Nothing will happen to you while you're with me.

Barty exhaled heavily, relaxing instinctively.

He wouldn't be able to explain what that meant even if he tried. He simply trusted Regulus in an almost surreal way and knew he would not let him down.  
Then together, the boys entered a booth at the Ferris Wheel. Regulus double checking that the dancing boy's seat belt was fastened, making him smile silly and feel even more dear and special.  
Gradually the Wheel went up and up, while Regulus distracted Barty with questions about his life and personal tastes. Until they reached the highest point they could reach and stop abruptly, making the cabin they were swinging from side to side with the strong impact.

\- What was this? - Barty asked, startled, using his best horror tone and grabbed Regulus's arm.

\- It's normal, be back soon. - The brunette spoke softly, the closest he had been to the boy so far and he raised his head to look at him.

Their faces were extremely close now, just a slight forward movement and their lips would touch. The accelerated breathing of the lower one only increased the existing tension between them.

\- Can I kiss you? - Regulus asked in a whisper, running his tongue over his lips as if he could no longer resist his wishes.

The most desperate desires of your heart that made almost direct reference to the boy in front of you. The wishes he had kept for a long time.  
While Barty was confused about how that stranger had managed to give him so many feelings in such a short time. They had known each other for what? Two hours?

She didn't think straight when she shook her head slowly, granting the boy's request, who soon took her thin face in her hands, bringing her lips towards his as if there was no tomorrow. Barty's lips were soft and had a faint taste of tequila, which was still taken at his mother's establishment, while for the smaller boy it was, without a doubt, the best kiss he had ever tasted in his life.

Regulus 'hands loosened his seat belts to kiss more properly, squeezing Bartemius' thighs over the fabric of his pants, causing the little one to let out a few moans against his mouth, the fear of heights being totally forgotten by now.

\- Come with me to another place... - Regulus called in the middle of desperate kisses that he deposited all the length of the boy's face, feeling him gasp now and then, entangling his small hands in the black strands of his hair. - To a more reserved place... Please.

\- It's all right. I will. - Barty did it again without thinking, while all he felt was the other boy's hot lips burning on his skin as he touched her.

After a few more kisses, the Ferris Wheel started walking again and when it was close enough to the ground, the boys signaled that they could go down.  
With that, the two ran out of there, hands clasped and radiant smiles refusing to slip from both lips.

Regulus still needed to get his car parked in front of Barty's mother's brothel, but he couldn't think of anything but to feel the boy near him again. His house was a few blocks away, but he knew it was crazy to take him there, wonder if your parents find out? Regulus couldn't even imagine what they would be able to do...

“Ah, you know what, fuck it” He thought.  
Ignoring all those cons, the boy dragged Barty along the sidewalks by the hand to the front of his house, entering with him through the front door and guiding him in a hurry towards his room on the second floor. Barty had been curious about where they were and had very close to asking a few times, but the mere fact that Regulus used a key to open the door reassured him, thinking that the boy probably lived there.

Once inside the room, Regulus didn't wait an instant before pulling Barty into his arms, kissing him fiercely.  
The little one sighed heavily, feeling his whole body stiffen as Regulus' tongue licked his lips and sucked on his tongue now and then...

The boy slowly dispersed from the kiss, resting his hands on either side of the brunette's hips to support himself while kneeling in front of him. The boy's small hands unbuttoned the pants of the boy's, palpating his bulky member over the boxer.

\- Look at me, - Regulus asked breathlessly, watching Barty run his tongue over his member under the fabric of his underwear, doing what he asked - I love his eyes - the brunette declared, taking the smallest by surprise.

Barty felt his own member throbbing with excitement, while playing with the older man's testicles, pulling them out by the sides of the boxer and squeezing lightly between his fingers, which made Regulus moan loudly and throw his head back. His hair was disheveled, with the curls slowly falling apart and his lips were red as never before, making him a sin in the form of a man.

When he lowered the boxer, Black's big, rigid member jumped over Barty's face, who smiled at that before taking the boy's pink glans, who felt that at any moment he was going to break up in the young man's velvety mouth.  
The movements were fast and perfectly controlled, Bartemius certainly knew what he was doing and that only served to increase the lust that was taking over Regulus' body, who grabbed the boy's brown hair to control his movements and literally fucked his mouth.

Barty walked away abruptly, with a reddened face and coughing after choking on the Regulus member who looked at him as if to apologize and pulled him to his feet, not finding it at all fair what was happening there and already starting to remove the pieces of clothes that the brown-haired boy wore.  
Black drooled only at looking at Barty's body completely naked, which in the boy's most sincere opinion was perfect, with well-defined curves at the waist and slightly topped on the ass and thighs, which does it made the bigger boy want to squeeze him as hard as he could to feel him there, breaking the cruel thought that it could just be a dream.

But it was real. It was all happening and the boy could hardly believe it.

Like Barty, Black got on his knees and started to play with his member, closing one hand around it and moving from one end to the other quickly, while with the other he surrounded the boy's body, placing his fingers between your buttocks and around the entrance of the same with the tip of the indicator in weak and circular movements. Barty felt his body go limp, letting out loud, high-pitched moans that sounded like music to Regulus's ears, who had fantasized over and over again after watching a show of his.  
Regulus brought his member to his mouth at the same time that he stuck a finger in the entrance of the smaller one, making the sensations mix.  
Bartemius' taste was delicious and his entrance was tight, as was everything about him in Black's conception, which swallowed him whole in one go and then pulled him out of his mouth, dragging his lips along his extension with a blowjob. strong that made the corners of his cheeks sink into his face.

\- Regulus, fuck... - The smaller one tried to say, with his chest rising and falling in an accelerated way while pressing his lips against each other in the false attempt to contain himself.

Which was being extremely difficult. It really was.

Regulus then got to his feet, going in search of Barty's lips again while his hands were in charge of masturbating the two limbs that collided strongly at once.  
The moans mingled and the bodies sweated when Regulus, without taking another second without being inside the other, lifted him with his hands holding his turned thighs, positioning his member at his entrance with the same speed and supporting his back against the wall, starting to move slowly with weak thrusts.

\- Damn... - It was the brunette's turn to pant, getting his member ever stronger and deeper, while Bartemius wrapped his legs around his torso to make it easier for the bigger one and hugged him by the neck to support himself, in a way that his moans came directly into Black's ear, serving as an incentive for the boy not to stop.

With Regulus's mouth nailed to his shoulders, leaving weak bites that would surely leave a mark later, Barty came up against the boy's abdomen, groaning loudly and tightening his grip on him.  
A few seconds later, it was Regulus, who failed to stop in time and ended up cumming inside the boy who was mortified in his lap, too weak to go down and support himself.  
Regulus kept it that way while they recovered, breathing hard and reddened by the orgasm just hit.

\- Wait here, I will clean you. - Regulus warned when he deposited the little one delicately and dropped him lying on his bed, walking to the bathroom and returning with a wet towel in his hands, pulling a weak smile from the haired brown boy for being so considerate.

\- Are you real? - Barty chuckled incredulously, resting his head in one hand while watching the brunette return, sitting next to him on the bed and starting to clean it as if he could break at any moment.

Extraordinary.

\- Unfortunately, I am. - Black said darkly and Barty opened his mouth, he was not waiting for that answer.

\- I don't think so, Reg. Not for me. - He let out and pressed his lip against each other, deciding to remain silent so as not to end up saying something that he might regret later.

•

"It's delivered..." Regulus pointed to the entrance to the brothel, aka Barty's house when he took him back some time later.

\- Thanks for the night. - Barty thanked, feeling the need to prolong that farewell, for the simple fact of not wanting to say goodbye...

\- I thank you. I don't think I've ever felt so good about someone before as I felt about you. - Regulus took his fingertips to move a lock of Barty's hair behind his ear, the smallest held his breath.

"Me too..." Barty murmured, but Regulus's frown indicated that he hadn't been able to hear. - Me too. - The boy spoke a little louder this time, looking up to meet Black's eyes.

\- I knew you were different since the first time I saw you on that stage. What happened meant a lot to me, Barty. You have no idea how much. - Regulus broke into a beaming smile and Barty's expression was suddenly confused.

\- Did you watch my shows? - The boy asked weakly.

\- Yes. I've been coming every night for months just to see you. You're a great dancer. - Regulus felt himself blush and raised his hand quickly to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

\- Why didn't you tell me? - His voice had failed in mid-sentence, while the smaller one seemed indignant.

\- I didn't think it was important. And after all, I didn't want to scare you and… - Regulus was saying, but Barty shut him up with a quick lip seal, lifting himself up on tiptoe to reach the height of his mouth.

\- I'm not scared. Definitely not. - Barty confessed when they walked away, with a beautiful smile coming from the corners of his mouth, picking up the green flower from the other's jacket lapel, lifting it to his nose to make sure he smelled like Regulus, smiling at the confirmation.

\- Not? - Regulus wanted to know, opening his arms in dismay when, just like that, the youngest started walking into the house.

\- Not.

And then Regulus went back there the next day. And they made love in Bartemius' room. And the next day again, and the next again, and the next...

**Author's Note:**

> One of my works on this shipp that I love and hope you enjoyed. This is Bartylus or Rerty, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> Love, regulxs


End file.
